


The Consequences of His Wish

by TheScarletofaRose



Series: The Consequences [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletofaRose/pseuds/TheScarletofaRose
Summary: "Stormy Weather moved the planet out of orbit. Evillustrastor created anything he could imagine into existence by simply drawing it. These people had reality bending powers that *you* gave them."She looked Gabriel in the eye. "What I'm saying is you don't need Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses to make your wish come true..." (WARNING: Takes place during Season 3!)





	1. Chapter One

The sky was filled with pinks, purples, and blues as the sun slowly descended, casting an Eiffel shaped shadow over the city of Paris. At the top of the signature architect stood two friends of different descent: a young blonde woman with startling green eyes and a petite frame. Her posture demanded respect, but her eyes held infinite kindness and love. Opposite her stood an equally young woman in smaller stature. Her hair was raven black, and her eyes were grey. Both women stared at each other in silence, each in their own thoughts.

"It's been awhile," started the blonde. "How have you been?"

The other woman cracked a smile and walked over to embrace her friend. "It's good to

see you, Emilie. I've been well. The business and family are flourishing too."

Emilie bent slightly to accommodate the size difference. When they pulled away, the shorter woman caught a glimpse of blue. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but it disappeared with a warm smile. "Paris has been treating you well, I've noticed. I see your son on the television all the time. Isn't he the same age as my daughter?."

Emilie smiled softly at the mention of her son. "Yes, he's become quite the popular model. I have to admit I was surprised when I found out you had moved to Paris. China is fairly far away."

"You knew, yet you never came to visit?"

"I've been busy…."

The other woman chuckled. "Of course." Her eyes fluttered to Emilie's jacket briefly before glancing away. The movement did not go unnoticed, and Emilie pulled on her jacket. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two. Finally grey eyes met green. "I think you know why I'm here, Emilie."

"I was under the impression it was to catch up on old times."

"Have you used it?"

"Have you?"

"Emilie…."

A wisp of blue appeared from behind Emilie and stationed itself at her side. Its crimson eyes refused to look up. Emilie stared at the other woman, her eyes blazing determination in the dying light. "I'm a good person, Sabine."

"I don't doubt that," Sabine said, her forehead wrinkling, "but you know that's not how it works. You took something that didn't belong to you."

"It doesn't belong to you either."

"That's why I'm here." Sabine sighed and pulled down her cheongsam far enough to reveal a purple brooch. "I'm here to return them to their rightful caretaker. My family made a mistake many years ago, and it's time that I right that wrong. I think I know where the Guardian is hiding."

Sabine held out her hand. "Please Emilie, do the right thing."

Emilie stared at Sabine's outstretched hand, her own hand lightly touching the brooch underneath her jacket. The blue wisp looked between the two women, its eyes wide with anticipation. Emilie clenched her hand and stepped back. "I can't."

Sabine took a step forward. "Emilie–"

"No!" Her outburst startled both Sabine and the wisp. "I can't give this back. Sabine, don't you realize what I could do with this? I could do so much."

"Yes, that is precisely why–"

"I could keep Paris safe. We could keep Paris safe. There is so much hurt in the world right now, and we have the power to stop it. We could be heroes…."

Sabine frowned. "That is not for us to decide. We were not given these to use. They must be returned to the Guardian." She stepped forward, her voice softer. "I am taking them back, Emilie."

Emilie backed away, her hand flying to the brooch. "I can't let you take this back. Not after what I know I can do. I have a responsibility now. You're selfish, Sabine, to want to return them and a coward!"

Sabine clenched her hands as she fought to maintain her cool. "I am not the selfish one. You are, Emilie. You are desperately holding onto power that does not belong to you!"

Emilie shook her head. "Stop it."

Sabine pressed forward. "Instead you should be helping me to return these to their rightful owner, so that he can decide who is worthy."

"Stop it, Sabine."

Sabine reached out to Emilie. "We should place our trust in the holders that he chooses." Emilie slapped her hand away. "I said to stop it!"

Sabine took a step back. Emilie glared at Sabine, her eyes filled with tears. "I. Am. Worthy. I am a good person, so why wouldn't I be chosen? I deserve this just as much as anyone else. Why can't you understand that?"

"Emilie…."

"I will make you understand, Sabine. Let me go."

"I can't do that, Emilie. I'll have no choice but to stop you."

"Do what you must, and I'll do what I must." Emilie stepped back and clutched the brooch. "Duusu–"

"Emilie, no!"

"Transform me."


	2. Chapter Two

Sabine flipped out of range, narrowly missing the giant claw that came her way. She looked up at the beast before her. Black fur covered the seven-foot deadly creature; its yellow eyes bore straight into her. She looked past to the reclusive figure standing at a safe distance away. Her attire had transformed into a blue dress that resembled a peacock's tail. A feathered fan hid her face, but Sabine knew she was watching the fight closely. Sabine's own attire had also changed into a purple and black outfit. One that shot guilt through her every second she had it on. She had barely time to transform before the bear attacked her. She gritted her teeth, frustrated that it came to them fighting with the miraculouses.

She twirled her staff and got into a defensive stance. The bear charged her with a roar, its claws scraping the pavement as it built up speed. Sabine crouched low, her eyes narrowing. The bear lunged, and Sabine shot underneath it. She slid past and rolled up behind it. Back turned, Sabine returned the attack with her staff, only for it to thud with little effect against the bear's back. The bear twisted around, catching Sabine with one of its claws and sending her flying. She yelped in pain, smacking hard into the pavement. She looked up and rolled out of the way as the bear slammed its paws into the spot she had occupied seconds before. The ground shook underneath her from the force, and she was suddenly aware of a strong metallic taste in her mouth.

Sabine stood up just to immediately duck down again. With a grunt, she swept her staff, knocking the bear on its back. The bear cried out, momentarily stunned. Sabine used this time to jump away from the bear. "Emilie, please, I don't want to fight you!"

Emilie glared at her. "Get up, beast, and do your job. Protect me!"

The bear rolled over to its stomach. Sabine felt a pang in her chest. She held out her staff and the top popped open, revealing a white butterfly. "My little akuma, I feel anger and pain of a protector struggling to do his job. Akumatize him, so that he may be given the strength to continue."

She covered the butterfly in her palm and it changed from the pure white it was before to a dark purple. It flew from its nesting area and fluttered to the hulking beast getting back up. However, Emilie saw the insect. "As if I'll let you take my creations."

She closed her fan, and the bear disappeared. This was all the distraction Sabine needed to close the gap between her and Emilie. Emilie looked up in time to see Sabine bringing down her staff. Pavement cracked under the blow of the staff. Sabine wasted no time in continuing her attacks one after another, staying constantly within range of her opponent. "I guess you don't know everything after all, or else you would have read in the book the part about how my butterflies need a median."

Sabine whipped around and jabbed the end of her staff at the torso of Emilie. A loud crunch made her stop. She looked back and saw she had hit the miraculous. Her eyes widened. Emilie leaned over and coughed up blood. She looked up, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes flamed a crimson red. She grabbed the staff and kicked an off-guarded Sabine back. Before Sabine could recover, Emilie brought the staff down on her head, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Emilie leaned on the staff and looked down at the limp form of her once friend. Blood trickled down Sabine's head and more dripped onto her face from Emilie's mouth. She wiped the blood from her mouth and knelt beside the body.

"We could have worked together, she whispered. Emilie coughed into her hand, splattering it in blood. Her head started to pound. "It's time we parted for good."

Emilie grabbed the brooch off Sabine and stumbled away.


	3. Chapter Three

"No!" Hawk Moth watched as Cat Noir flipped Silencer over, pinning him to the ground. A second later his vision went dark. The akuma had been released. He gripped his staff, his teeth clenched. "You broke the law of silence, Ladybug, but trust me. I'm preparing a surprise that will leave you speechless."

Hawk Moth waved his hand and the giant window closed, encompassing the lair in darkness once again. "Nooroo, de-transform me."

The dark room became briefly illuminated in a purple tinted light before once again darkening. Gabriel Agreste re-situated his tie and made his way to the trap door. Small flaps of wings rebounded around the room as tiny butterflies fluttered out of his way. He stood on the door and opened his jacket. Nooroo looked down and silently obeyed. Kwami out of sight, the door opened and gently lowered Gabriel down. The journey was short and dark. The platform took him below his mansion, around to his office where another trap door opened, lifting him until he was facing his wife's portrait.

Seeing her face each time renewed his determination. He reached out and gently brushed the portrait. Emilie's loving green eyes stared off like they always did, her smile unwavering. "I failed again, Nathalie."

He turned around and looked at his loyal secretary standing a respectful distance away. Her face revealed nothing, but he noticed her hand clenching her clipboard tightly, and he knew she was just as frustrated. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. He strode up to her, his hands behind his back.

"Where is Adrien?" He asked. His face searched hers for any signs of her current health. Up close, he clearly saw the fatigue behind her glasses. She looked down at her clipboard.

"He is in his room practicing Chinese. In ten minutes, he will be leaving for his fencing lesson," she said, her face neutral. Gabriel nodded his head. "Good. Make sure he isn't late."

"Yes sir." Nathalie headed towards the door.

"Nathalie?" Nathalie paused and looked back. Gabriel looked at her, his body upright and his arms still behind his back. "I have considered your proposal for the evening off,"

"Sir, I never–"

"And I'll allow it." Gabriel turned away and studied Emilie's smiling face. "I need my employees to be well rested, so one evening off every now and then is permitted."

Nathalie smiled. She felt a small pang in her chest, a feeling that–once unfamiliar–was now painfully accepted. "Thank you, sir."

The door clicked shut and the office was silent once more. Gabriel traced the painted lines of his wife's delicate face with his eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

Adrien studied his appearance in the mirror, double checking and making final adjustments. He smiled in satisfaction. A couple of feet over, Plagg was on his back.

"Camembert. I need Camembert," he moaned. Adrien shook his head in amusement at his little Kwami's daily bemoaning. A knock sounded on the door. Adrien opened it to see Gorilla with a plate of Camembert. The smell tickled Adrien's nose, and he fought the urge to gag. He took the plate, careful not to breathe in. He rasped out a, "Thank you," and quickly shut the door. Holding the foul-smelling cheese away from him, Adrien set it next to the black wisp of destruction.

"Mother...is that you?" Plagg reached out a tiny paw to nothing in particular. "It's so cold here."

"Quit being so dramatic. Here's your cheese, so eat up."

Plagg shot up at the mention of cheese and began inhaling the fermented dairy. Adrien wrinkled his nose. "How can you eat that stuff?'

Plagg paused mid-bite and sent a reproachful look Adrien's way. "How can you not eat this delicacy? Most will choose Cheddar with its sharp and distinct taste, others will choose its counter, Swiss, for the delicate and sweeter flavoring. However Camembert, Camembert, that's the cheese of cheese. With the smell that over-fouls all foul smelling cheeses, and a taste so superb that makes any cheesemonger weep. Oh Camembert, Camembert!"

Plagg dove into the plate of cheese and continued to happily munch away. Adrien chuckled and picked him up by the tail, dangling a cheese-clutching Plagg upside down. "Save some for later. It's time for school anyways."

Plagg sighed and let the cheese fall back onto the plate. Adrien let him go and collected the remaining pieces into a tin container. He placed it in his shirt and motioned for Plagg to follow. Plagg mumbled as he lazily floated to his hiding spot. "Why do you like going to school so much? It's boring. It would be a lot more fun to watch tv while eating cheese."

Adrien grabbed his backpack. "Maybe for you, but after being caged in this house for so long, not allowed to go out, make friends, and be a normal kid… I don't want to waste this small opportunity to escape, even if it is just to school."

Adrien hurried downstairs to where Nathalie and Gorilla were waiting. Nathalie gazed down at Adrien, her face revealing no emotion. "School begins shortly. Are you ready? We don't want to be late."mm,

Adrien readjusted his bag. "Yes, I'm ready." He looked over his shoulder as he left, wishing his father was there to see him off. A small flash of sadness swept over him, and he closed the door.


	5. Chapter Five

"Safe!" Marinette threw herself into the classroom, the school bell ringing loudly, signaling the start of school. Mrs. Bustier looked up from her desk and said, "Marinette, it's good of you to join us on time today. Please take your seat."

Marinette shuffled to her seat. She past Adrien on her way up to her seat. She stole at glance at him, and her eyes met his. He smiled and waved. Her face turned a bright red as she waved back. She squeaked out an inaudible noise and stumbled into her seat. A giant smile plastered itself to her face. In the seat beside her, Alya rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Good morning students. I hope everyone had a pleasant day yesterday. Today we will be going over the Ripple Effect. Can anyone give me an example? Rose."

The small blonde stood up. "Um, that's when you toss a stone into the water. It ripples out, getting bigger."

"That's one example. Can anyone give me another? Max."

Max stood up, adjusted his glasses, and began. "The Ripple Effect, or more commonly known as The Domino Effect, was first used by Dwight Eisenhower. It represents how a small action will cause more actions that slowly build upon each other, like dominos. The Domino Effect can be positive or negative, and it is not to be confused with the similar chaotic theory, The Butterfly Effect, which is the theory that multiple small things cause a big chain reaction. To put it simply, The Domino Effect is A causes B which causes C while The Butterfly Effect is A and B and C cause D."

He sat down, and there was a moment of silence as everyone took in what he said. "Very good, Max," Mrs Bustier finally noted, "With that being said, can anyone think of how The Rip–eh Domino Effect could happen in our daily lives? Before you answer, I would like to note that will be the next group project. I will be sorting you into groups of five."

The instructor picked up a stack of papers and began handing one out to each student. "At the top of the page is a letter, A through C. That will be your group for the week. The papers include specific instructions for the assignment, but you will be creating a group documentation of how your actions have a rippling effect on each other."

She returned to the front of the class and smiled. "As I'm sure you've guessed, this means you will need to spend time outside of class together. The rest of class will be used to find your group and discussing details. Disperse."

"A. I have A. Who else is group A?"

"I am!"

"Darn, I'm group B..."

"I'm B too!"

"Group C should come up here!"

Marinette looked down at the red C scrawled across her paper. She turned around and saw Max waving his C in the air. Juleka leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder, brandishing her C. A moment later, Lila slid into the seat beside Juleka, a smile perched on her face. Marinette felt her heart sink as she gloomily looked again at her letter. "Are you group C too?"

Marinette looked up to see Adrien holding his paper up. On it in red was the same C. A blush colored her cheeks. "Uh-y-yeah. C group. Group C. I see your C."

He smiled and made his way up. Alya elbowed Marinette. "Look at you, girl! You're in the same group as Adrien!"

"Yeah but so is Lila…."

"Lila's not so bad once you get to know her. Besides, at least you're not stuck in Chloe's group." Alya revealed the letter B on her paper. Marinette gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Alya. Your group will definitely have material though."

"Very true! Who knows, maybe she'll end up getting someone akumatized again." The girls bumped fists and separated. Marinette looked up at the group. Her eyes went immediately to Adrien, and a smile formed. It was quickly wiped off as Lila came back into view. She sighed and headed towards the group.

"Lila is much worse than Chloe," she muttered.


	6. Chapter Six

The sound of heels tapping metal echoed through the grand underground tunnel as Gabriel Agreste silently made his way. Lights flickered on, illuminating his path, with each step he took. His secretary followed closely behind. They neared the end of the pathway, and it opened up into a circle filled with plants and flowers of all types. At the center of it all was a glass coffin. Gabriel walked up to the coffin and placed a bouquet of red roses on top. He stared down at the lifeless form of a beautiful blonde within. Emilie Agreste lay peacefully, as if she was asleep. Gabriel sighed. Nathalie walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will succeed," she said, "I believe in you."

Gabriel placed his hand on hers, acknowledging her comfort. "Does Adrien still not know?"

"No, he knows nothing," she replied.

"Good. I'm sure if he did, he would have confronted me anyways." Gabriel removed his hand and place it on the glass. "He's just like her and grows to be more like her each day."

Nathalie pulled back but stayed close. "It is my wish to see yours come true. If I can do anything to be more of help…."

Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose and chuckled. "Your wish is to see mine come true. Mine is to bring Emilie back. Yet the one thing that can make our wishes come true continues to evade my grasp."

"That's not necessarily true."

Gabriel paused and glanced at his secretary. "What do you mean?"

Nathalie ruffled through the clipboard she always kept on hand. "I've been keeping tabs on all of the people you have akumatized. You target negatively emotional people because they are easier to sway into doing your bidding, but you also have loyal followers like Lila, Adrien's bodyguard, and myself who do not need to be manipulated. You've granted your chosen victims great powers, created from their anger and your inspiration."

She dragged her pen down the paper, spouting off information as she went. "Stormy Weather, moved the planet out of orbit. Timebreaker, collected existences to travel through time. Evillustrastor, created anything he could imagine into existence by simply drawing it. All these people had reality bending powers that you gave them."

She lowered her clipboard and looked Gabriel in the eye. "What I'm saying is you don't need Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses to make your wish come true. You have the ability to use your power and...to use me."

Gabriel looked away. "Nathalie, you can't possibly be thinking of doing that again. You're still recovering from last time."

"And you still have yet to recover from your loss."

"I won't allow it."

Nathalie took a step forward. "Sir, I have been your most loyal follower throughout your quest to bring back your wife. It is my one desire to grant your wish and make it come true. Grant me the ability to make that happen."

Gabriel met Nathalie's blue gaze. He saw determination and an unwillingness to yield. "Your body may not be able to handle it," he said softly. She did not respond. "But I will do it."

Nathalie smiled, "Thank you."

Gabriel turned away and opened his jacket. Nooroo flew out, aware of the situation. He looked at Gabriel worriedly. "Master, please reconsider. The Miraculouses were never meant to be used in such a way."

"Nooroo, transform me."

"Master, pl–" The words were swept away as Nooroo was sucked into the brooch. A purple light enveloped Gabriel and transformed him into his powerful alter-ego, Hawkmoth. A matching staff appeared in his hand. Hawkmoth turned around and looked down at it, grasping it tightly. "Are you sure about this?."

Nathalie nodded. Her chest filled with pain. "Allow me to be the one to make your wish come true."

Hawkmoth held out his staff and the top popped off, revealing a white butterfly. He placed his hand over it. "Little akuma, I feel the pain of someone who has to stand by and watch the people they care about fail." He looked up at Nathalie. "Akumatize her so she can succeed through another's success."

Hawkmoth opened his hand, setting free a dark purple butterfly. Nathalie closed her eyes. The akuma flew high into the air before looping back around. It gracefully glided into her glasses. Instantly a dark purple substance bubbled over and consumed her body. "Wish Granter, I give you the power to see into people's hearts and grant their deepest desires."

The purple dissipated. Nathalie's skin had changed to a pale pink. Her hair was longer and a dark purple, tied into a high ponytail. The professional suit she usually wore had morphed into a matching harem jumpsuit. A light blue cape connected at the shoulders, draping down to her feet. The glasses crystallized around her eyes, completing the transformation.

Wish Granter raised her hands up, her cape billowing around her feet. "Hawkmoth, I see into your heart, and I know what you desire."

Bringing her arms down, Wish Granter folded her hands. Her eyes shined and a smile cracked across her face. "Your wish is my command."


	7. Chapter Seven

Max readjusted his glasses. "I believe that a PowerPoint, presenting graphs, tables, and diagrams, would be the most accurate way to show our progress as a group. If we go last, I could even adjust our information to reflect a comparison of our group and the others. It would only take a few minutes as I would be gathering the data from the groups as they present, and it would–"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Max," Lila interrupted, "but shouldn't we also include some footage to actually show our interactions? We could even show how each of us interact one on one, and which pairing has the most impact."

Lila smiled sweetly. Max and Juleka looked at each other and shrugged. Adrien nodded his head. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Lila clasped her hands. "Great! Let's choose partners. Adrien! Would you be my partner first? You've already helped me so much, and I'm a little camera shy, so I think that if I went with you first, it would totally calm me down."

"No!"

Marinette stood up. Four pairs of eyes turned her way. Her face became flushed, a little embarrassed by her outburst. She immediately stiffened up, her mind racing to recover. "I-I mean… I disagree… b-because Miss Bustier said t-that… this was a group project. Yeah! A group project, so we should stay a group the entire time because otherwise it wouldn't be a group...project?"

She gave a forced smile and ran a hand through her hair. Lila glared at her. "Yes but–"

"Marinette's right." Adrien looked up at Marinette and gave her a reassuring smile. Her face reddened, and she looked away, a smile teasing through. "This is a project about how we interact with each other as a group. Like she said, we should stay together as a group. Instead of breaking up, let's come up with scenarios that we could do."

Lila gritted her teeth but quickly smiled. "Adrien, you are so right!" She rested her hand on his arm. "You're so smart; we're sure to get an A with you in our group."

Adrien blushed and looked away, his hand scratching the back of his head and simultaneously blocking Lila from seeing his discomfort. His gaze landed on Marinette chewing on the strap of her purse. Her face was pink and scrunched up in frustration. He chuckled. Marinette looked over and released her purse, awkwardly smiling. She turned back to the group. "What if we visited a couple of places for a short amount of time, like the zoo? There are a lot of animals to see, but if we limit our time, we'll have to agree on which ones to visit."

"That could work," Max agreed, "especially if we are vocalize our thoughts at each exhibit."

"We could bake," Juleka added.

Lila chimed in, her eyes bright, "Oh I love baking. My great-great-grandmother was a famous baker for a royal family in Monaco, so a lot of her famous recipes and tips have been passed down my family. If you guys want, I could totally ask my mother if I could share one of her precious recipes?"

Marinette smirked. "Really? What's her name?"

Lila looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to be interested. Adrien noticed the shock and said, "Marinette's parents are bakers. They're professionals with a shop right down from the school."

Marinette crossed her arms and leaned back, exuding confidence. "My father's side of the family is full of bakers. It goes further back than anyone can remember. If your ancestor was a renowned baker, I'm certain my father has heard of her."

All eyes turned to Lila expectantly. Lila tensed up. "Y-your family bakes? That's…" She chewed on her lip thoughtfully and suddenly perked up. "Fantastic! Since Marinette's family owns a bakery, that means we can do your idea, Juleka! You'll ask them for us, right Marinette?"

Lila clasped her hands together and looked at Marinette with pleading eyes. Marinette frowned and opened her mouth to call out Lila, but she felt a hand on hers and stopped. Adrien gave her a knowing smile. Marinette sighed. "Yes, I'll ask my parents if we can use their shop to bake."

Juleka and Lila high-fived. Max scribbled down some notes. "It would be an excellent display of teamwork if we managed to be able to do it. I hope your parents agree, Marinette."

"Yeah…." Marinette propped up her chin, disappointed. Adrien squeezes her hand and whispered, "Cheer up, Marinette. I have your back."

Marinette glanced at their clasped hands, realizing he never let go. Her face rapidly began to change shades. She squeaked. "Y-yeah. Okay."

Is two enough, Max? Do you think we have time for one more?" Adrien asked, turning back to the group. Max looked up from his notes and adjusted his glasses. "The project is due the day after tomorrow. If we began today after school, we could evenly split the time up to accommodate one more activity. However, if we keep it at two, that gives us more time for each."

"It might be best to just do two. I don't have anything scheduled for today after school, so I'm good to start today. Is everyone else free as well?"

Everyone muttered in affirmation. Marinette added, "Since I still have to ask my parents, we can go to the zoo today. I'll text everyone what they say tonight."

"Do you have everyone's number, Marinette?" Max asked.

"I think so…." Marinette replied. She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts. "I have Adr–I mean, just Juleka's."

Marinette handed Max her phone, and he typed in his number. Returning her phone, he asked, "What about Lila's?"

"Lila?" Marinette and Lila made eye contact and quickly looked away, both unhappy with the idea of having each other's number. Lila gave a tight-lipped smile and extended her hand. Marinette looked down at her phone and begrudgingly handed it over. Lila typed her number in and handed it back. It took all of Marinette's willpower not to snatch it away.

"My turn," Adrien said.

Marinette's cheeks flushed. "Y-yeah, hold on."

She quickly deleted Adrien's number from her phone and handed it over. She lazily smiled as she watched him re-enter his number into his phone. "Great," he said, handing it back. "That's everyone."

Marinette sent a group text, and a moment later, everyone's phones lit up. Adrien looked down at his and saw Marinette's name across his phone. "That's odd. Marinette, I already had your number sav–"

The bell rang, cutting off the end of his sentence. The students dispersed to their seats and continued their school day. Time flew by, and soon the last bell sounded out, signally the end of classes. Adrien said goodbye to Nino and stood out front, waiting for his group to show up. Within a few minutes, everyone was there.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked. Max scrolled through his phone. He said, "The weather is 22 degrees Celsius with little to no chance of rain. It is also mildly cloudy, so there is no worry of being sunburned."

"Great. Let's–" Adrien's phone dinged. He looked down, and his mood immediately dropped. "Sorry guys, my father says I need to come home. Do you think we can fit both in tomorrow?"

"It'll be a tight fit," Max began, but Marinette finished, "but I'm sure we can do it. Don't worry about it, Adrien. We all know how strict your father is."

"I'm sure if I talked to him, I could convince him." Lila offered, but Adrien shook his head. The Agreste limo pulled up. Gorilla got out and opened the door for him. "Thanks for the offer, Lila, but you've never met my father. He doesn't speak to anyone. He barely even talks to me. I have to go though. See you guys tomorrow."

Adrien waved and gloomily made his way to the limo. As the car drove away, Adrien watched his friends grow smaller. He sighed and turned back to the tinted window that separated him from the driver. Plagg flew out from his shirt. "Don't be so down. You'll see them tomorrow. Besides, this means we get to eat cheese!"

Adrien stayed silent and just gazed out the window. They shortly arrived back at the Agreste mansion. Adrien opened the door to his house and quietly made his way inside.

"Adrien."

Adrien looked over to see his father in the doorway of his office. "My office."

Adrien bowed his head and entered his father's office, wondering what kind of trouble he was in this time.

"Hello Adrien." A soft voice called out. Adrien looked up. A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes, sat in a chair a couple feet away. Her smile matched the pictures he kept upstairs, and though it had been a couple years, she looked exactly as she had before. Adrien gulped.

"Mom?"


	8. Chapter Eight

"Adrien. Adrien, wake up."

Adrien slowly opened his eyes. The voice was soft and familiar. It brought back memories of a gentle woman holding him, nurturing him, loving him. Adrien's eyes snapped open. He scrambled up and faced the blonde in front of him. "Mom."

Emilie giggled. She was sitting on the edge of his bed. He took her in, slowly realizing yesterday wasn't a dream. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Emilie immediately stopped laughing and her look became one of worry. "Adrien, dear, what's wrong?"

A tear trickled down Adrien's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. "Nothing. I'm just...really happy that you're back."

"Oh, Adrien…." Emilie pulled him in for a hug, and Adrien buried himself within her warm embrace. He peeked over her shoulder and saw Plagg peeking out from a cupboard across the room. Adrien quickly pulled away. "Uh, you didn't...see anything...did you?"

Emilie tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes widened in realization, and she laughed. "Don't worry. I didn't see anything. My oh my, you really have grown up."

"That's not–"

Emilie stood up and made her way to the door. "No need to worry. I won't be the one to wake you up anymore." She turned back and smiled, her eyes slightly teary. "I had to make sure yesterday wasn't a dream. And it wasn't. My baby boy, you're all grown up now."

Emilie took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. Adrien let the tears slide freely. Plagg glided over to him, a slice of cheese in his tiny hands. "You okay, kid?"

Adrien nodded, happiness swelling through his entire body. "Yeah Plagg. I'm great."

Adrien hopped out of bed and quickly dressed. He hummed a random tune and made his way to the bathroom. Adrien grabbed his toothbrush. His body started to move to an unknown tempo as he brushed his teeth. Plagg watched from behind, a confused look on his face. "Uh Adrien, are you sure you're okay?"

Adrien moonwalked out of the bathroom, ignoring his kwami's question. Plagg shrugged his shoulders and followed after. Adrien made his way downstairs. His mother was waiting by the door with Nathalie and Gorilla. She waved as he came down. "Are you ready?"

"What about breakfast?" Adrien asked.

"I figured we could eat at the park before your photoshoot. I know we didn't get much chance to talk yesterday, so I thought we could catch up over breakfast," She responded.

"That would be fantastic." Adrien opened the door for his mother with a bow. "Mother."

"Son," Emilie said with a curtsey. With a smile that outshined the sun, mother and son left.


	9. Chapter Nine

Emilie gracefully took a bite out of the croissant in her hand. She sat on a bench with her son; both nibbled away at their breakfast. The sun shined through the trees, creating light patches around the two.

"And Chloe? How has she been? The last I remember, the two of you were close."

"Chloe," Adrien thought about his childhood friend. Memories of the trouble she caused popped into his mind. He remembered his first day at school when she placed gum on Marinette's chair, and the times she caused his classmates to be akumatized. But then he thought about how much effort she's put into being a better person. He thought about her genuine attempts to be better to her friends, and how life as Queen Bee has improved her attitude towards other people. A smile tugged at his lips. "Chloe is doing a lot better. She's made more friends, and I'm happy of the person she's becoming."

"And you?"

Adrien's eyes lit up. "Yes. I've made lots of friends since father's allowed me to go to school. I met Nino my first day there. He's my best friend. He really likes music and wants to be a DJ one day. He's really good at it too. For my birthday–"

Emilie laughed. Adrien looked at his mother. Her golden hair was softly braided over her shoulder. She sported a simple cream blouse and black slacks. Rays of light illuminated her face, giving her the faint appearance of glowing. "I meant if you were happy. But I see now that you are."

She reached over and brushed hair away from his face. "It makes me happy knowing you've been doing well, Adrien. I know it can't have been easy."

Adrien looked down at his half-eaten breakfast. His appetite suddenly disappeared. "Do...do you really remember nothing?"

Emilie sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as if hoping the answers were held in the subtle breeze.

"Yes. I have no memory of what happened to me. When your father...found me, it feels like I woke up from any night's rest."

"Where did father find you?"

Emilie glanced at her son, her lips slightly parted, her eyes hesitant.

"Adrien Agreste!"

The two turned to see an eccentric-looking, brown haired man make his way over. He wore a white v-neck and plaid pants. In his gloved hands was a camera. Adrien slumped slightly in his seat, blowing a tuft of hair out of his face. He stood up as the man approached and extended his hand. "Hello Vincent. What's the theme for today?"

Vincent's eyes slid from Adrien to Emilie, who had stood up, silently making her presence known. "I was going to do Alone in the City of Paris, but I think I've changed my mind."

He bowed at the waist, extending his hand. "Mrs. Emilie Agreste! It's so lovely to see you again. I heard rumors about your...break. I'm glad to see you doing so well."

Emilie softly placed her hand in his. "Thank you, Vincent. It's good to be back."

He gave her hand a quick peck before straightening back up. "You are returning, right?"

Emilie blinked. A small smile formed, and her eyes held a faraway look to them as she said, "Maybe."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow. "Then may I have the honor of including you in this photo shoot? I can see it now, mother and son reunited."

He held his hands up as if he could literally see it. His mind whirling with thoughts and ideas of the shoot to come from her debut. Emilie giggled, a delicate hand covering her mouth. "I don't think so, Vincent. I am here to only spectate."

Vincent's artist eye took Emilie in, glancing over her soft features and gentle smile. With just a little nudge….

He said, "Spectating is good. Mother watching son like a swan and her cygnet. Adrien," He threw his arm around Adrien's shoulder and held out his hand. They both stared into the empty hand. "You are a cygnet. You must learn to swim, to survive! You are the last of your brothers and sisters. As the precious, sole-surviving son, it is up to you to carry on your family. Now Mrs. Swan,"

Vincent turned his attention to Emilie, but she held up a hand. Sternly, she said, "Vincent, I'm not a part of this photoshoot. I am only watching."

"But of course! You are only watching, spectating your hatchling as he learns to glide on the water." Vincent stepped over to the blonde, envisioning the creation he could make with the duo. "You are filled with fear but pride, seeing how hard he is trying." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Now Emilie–"

"Enough!" Emilie swatted his hand away. Her lips curled in disgust. "Do not presume to speak to me so casually."

Adrien's head jerked in surprise. While his mother did hold a respectable standing, she was never as removed as his father, preferring to keep things semi-casual. First names included. It allowed for easier connections, a form of intimacy and hidden sway. Having the ability to use a well-connected person's first name showed status. It was a give and take relationship, one name for the other.

Vincent held up his hands. "I apologize."

"You apologize…?" Emilie's lips stretched into a cruel smile, and her eyes darkened. She cackled, her facial features contorting to accommodate the sudden outburst. Adrien impulsively took a step back. She purred, "If you don't want me to ruin you, Vincent, I suggest you mean it."

Vincent glanced over at Adrien, his eyes wide and confused. Adrien could only watch silently as Vincent lowered to his knees. Head bowed, Vincent said, "Please forgive me, Mrs. Agreste."

Emilie gazed down at the groveling man, pure satisfaction consuming her. Her eyes suddenly swept over to her son. Her eyes met his. Emilie blinked, and all at once she was back to her normal self. She held up a delicate hand to her face and blushed. "Oh my...now aren't you being a bit dramatic, Vincent?"

Vincent looked up from the ground. Emilie fanned herself with her hand and looked up at the sky. She said, "This heat is becoming almost intolerable. Adrien, be a dear and help Vincent up. I think I'm going to wait in the car where it's cooler."

With a small wave, Emilie slowly walked away. Adrien knelt down and offered a hand to Vincent, but his eyes remained on the retreating form of his mother.


	10. Chapter Ten

Adrien stood before the white and black door of the Dupain bakery. He looked back at the black idling car. The windows were tinted, but he knew his mother was watching him. He turned back, remembering the abrupt change in character his mother displayed earlier. It was only for a couple seconds, but her entire demeanor had changed to one of cruelty.

Adrien opened the door and stepped through. A bell dinged, announcing his presence. A burly man holding pastries in his hand looked over with a smile: Tom Dupain. Adrien returned the smiled and gave a small wave. "Hello Mr. Dupain. Is Marinette here?"

"Adrien, my boy! Welcome back. Marinette is upstairs in her room," said Tom. He walked over, wiping his hands on his apron, and shook hands with Adrien. He smelled of spices and freshly baked goods. Adrien silently willed his stomach to not betray him and said, "I'm supposed to be meeting some classmates here for a project."

"Ah yes! Marinette mentioned something about needing to use the bakery for a school assignment. Help yourselves to whatever you need. You're the first one here, so if you'd like a snack first, please get one."

Tom gestured to the freshly baked goods behind him. Adrien peeked around him and took in the mountain of Macarons, Chouquettes, and Éclairs. His stomach rumbled, causing a small blush to taint his cheeks. He said, "M-maybe a small snack wouldn't hurt."

"Great! You get whatever you want. I'll let Marinette know you're here," Tom responded. He walked off, leaving Adrien to his growling stomach and thoughts. Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Oh wow. It all smells so good. I can just imagine how great it would taste with my Camembert. Wait, who needs to imagine? He said to help ourselves!"

"Plagg wait!"

Adrien reached out to grab his kwami, but the black cat of destruction simply passed by. Plagg flew towards the heaping mountains of food and circled, every now and then picking up various goods.

"The buttery-ness of Camembert would complement nicely with this Canelé. However, Camembert is also slightly sweet which would really pair well with this Croissant." Plagg grabbed his head and moaned. "I can't decide which one I want!"

Plagg twitched his ears, and he suddenly flew back to Adrien. A moment later, Marinette came tumbling down the stairs. She landed with a loud thud and a small cry. Adrien rushed over to the fallen girl. She rubbed her head, wincing at the pain. He knelt at her side and gently grabbed her arm. "Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

Adrien helped her up. She put a hand to her head and looked up at him. Jumping back, she yelped, "You're welcome!"

Adrien looked at her confused. He hesitantly responded back, "Thank you?"

Marinette's face reddened. "No! Don't thank me! Thank...you? Wait, don't thank yourself. Thank myself. I mean, I'll thank myself. Yourself."

Adrien chuckled. "You're welcome"

Marinette looked down, a small smile barely visible. She walked over to a plate of light pink pastries and picked them up. Face still partly hidden, she presented them to Adrien. "Macaron?"

"Thank you." Adrien picked one up. The door opened and Juleka walked through, followed closely behind by Max.

A second later, Lila popped in and immediately spotted the Macarons in Marinette's hand. "Oh Macarons!" she exclaimed. The smile slipped off Marinette's face, but she held out the plate still. Lila tentatively picked one up between two fingers. Smiling sweetly, she said, "Did you make these? I can tell. I'm sure they taste how they look too."

Marinette glared and moved the plate to Juleka and Max. "Yes, I did make them. I thought that these would be a good idea to make as a group."

"Lila is right," Adrien said, a bite taken from his.

Marinette whirled around, her heart starting to break. "W-well, my father and mother are the–"

"They look and taste amazing."

Max said, "Indeed. I'm no baker, but I did do some research before coming here. I have to say, Marinette, these Macarons are appealing and palatable. Well done."

"These will be great to make," Adrien said, giving Marinette a thumbs up.

Pink dusted Marinette's cheeks. She carefully set the platter down and faced the group, a bright smile on her face. "Thank you. I am nowhere near the baker my parents are, but that means a lot to me. Hopefully, with the right amount of teamwork, we can all make some that we can show off."

Max pulled out his phone. "I'm ready to begin recording whenever you are, Marinette."

Marinette took a deep breath, a sudden chill spiraling down her spine. She nodded her head. Max gave her a thumbs up, and she turned to the remaining group. They all looked at her expectantly, even Lila. Though Marinette had a feeling she was waiting for her to make a mistake, to use it as an opportunity to make herself the star of the project. Marinette clenched her jaw, the thought of Lila taking over her parents' bakery steeled her nerves. She lifted her chin and began speaking. "To successfully bake, we need to work as a team. That means trusting each other," she looked at Lila and then at Adrien, "and communicating. But I know we can do it, so let's begin."

Everyone donned an apron and began moving to Marinette's guiding, gathering ingredients, bowls, and pans. Soon the bakery was bustling with everyone working hard. Marinette moved around the small room, in between her own tasks, making sure everything went smoothly. She sat a bowl of egg whites next to Adrien, who was plugging in an electric mixer. A loud sneeze dragged her attention to Juleka. The girl was shaking the flour so hard it was being thrown up and all over her. Lila walked over and took the bowl. "Don't worry, Marinette. I'll help Adrien."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest but another sneeze from Juleka closed it. She walked away, throwing over her shoulder, "Make sure they peak."

Marinette approached the thoroughly powdered girl and grabbed the sifter, allowing Juleka to wipe herself clean.

"Make sure to sift the flour gently, Juleka. We want it to make sure to get all the large clumps out." Marinette grabbed Juleka's hands and directed her into a smooth rhythm. They watched as fine powder sprinkled into the bowl below like soft snow. "You're doing a great job though."

Juleka nodded and went back to work. Marinette looked over at the duo. Lila was talking while Adrien appeared to be struggling with the hand mixer.

"So Adrien," Lila said, holding a bowl in place with one hand and checking the nails of the other, "you like Macarons? I like them too. What else do you like? I'm sure we have a lot in common. Oh, you weren't at school today. Where were you? At a photoshoot? OMG. I would love to go to one."

"Uh, Lila? Do you think you can hold the bowl steady?" asked Adrien. His brows were furrowed as he concentrated on controlling the moving whisks. The bowl was wobbling; its contents threatening to splash out. "It's hard to keep it–"

A pair of hands grabbed the bowl. Marinette sighed. She looked over at Lila, a slight frown on her face. "Lila, being a part of a team means working as a team. I need to be able to trust you to do your part, and right now, it doesn't look like I can."

"Marinette, how can you say that?" Lila's eyes widened. She pulled back her hand as if stung and cradled it against her chest. "I was working just like everyone else."

"You weren't working, and it could have cost us the batter."

Adrien turned off the mixer and said, "Don't you think you're being a little too harsh, Marinette? Lila was just trying to make conversation."

Marinette felt a pang in her chest. She gritted her teeth as her cheeks reddened. Juleka shook her head. "Not cool."

Marinette curled her hands into fists and looked at everyone. She knew that Juleka and Max didn't know the true Lila, but Adrien did. He knew she was a liar and an attention seeker. The palms of her hands and her jaw ached as wild emotions ran rampant through her body and around her heart. She turned away. "Let's finish this project. I'm going to start on the buttercream."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"We did it, Nathalie." Gabriel stared out of his office window, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were distant, and though he was holding himself high like usual, he seemed less...stiff. He turned away from the window and looked at Nathalie. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "We succeeded."

Nathalie met his eyes, her face slack, neutral. One hand grasped the clipboard she dutifully kept near her. The other tightly held a walking cane. The handle was made of polished azurite stone with a silver collar; the body was a deep blue. "What do you plan to do now, sir?"

"Now," he said, "I'm done." Gabriel brought a hand to his tie, hovering over the brooch hidden beneath. "Things will return back to normal now that I have Emilie back. This will be nothing more than a small bump in history, and soon people will forget all about it. I finally have what I wanted."

"I'm happy for you, sir." Nathalie glanced down at her cane. The cool, specially made surface seemed to burn her skin. "What do you plan to do with the miraculouses now that you have no need for them?"

"I plan to lock them away forever in the vault below."

"You won't be returning them?"

"I can't do that without risking my identity. Also… who knows when I may need them again? This has happened once; it can happen again."

The office door swung open. Gabriel snapped his attention to the sophisticated blonde that entered the room. His eyes softened as he murmured, "Emilie."

Emilie looked at her husband and then at his secretary. She took in the cane that Nathalie clutched and stiffened. "Your health has declined since I've been gone. Has anything happened?"

"You've dropped Adrien off?" Gabriel asked. His eyes searched her face, worry subtly showing behind prescription glasses.

Emilie shifted her gaze back to Gabriel. Her posture relaxed, and she ran manicured nails lazily down the white wood of Nathalie's desk. "Yes."

Gabriel gave a slight nod to Nathalie, and she briskly left the room. Emilie's eyes followed her as she exited, an indescribable expression on her face.

"Excellent," Gabriel said, making his way to Emilie. He reached out a hand to gently grab her arm. "You must be tired. After a busy day back, you should rest."

Emilie's eyes snapped to Gabriel's. "Where did you find me?"

A sudden and familiar twinge echoed through his body. Adolescent hurt and anger. A heart broken. The feeling of betrayal and a desire to expose the truth.

Emotions Gabriel no longer had a use for.

He sighed and pulled away, needing a moment alone to properly handle discarding his miraculous. Normality would not return until they were gone. Walking to his touch screen, he said, "I have work that needs to be done. We can talk–"

"We can talk now." Emilie gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, her green eyes blazing. Gabriel remained silent. "I deserve to know. I woke up in our bed two years later, and you're trying to tell me to drop it? That's my life, Gabriel."

Her voice cracked. Gabriel stopped and blinked, suppressing a flinch. He wanted to relieve her pain, to tell her how he almost sacrificed everything to get her back, but she was too fragile. She needed time to readjust first.

"I know," he whispered, "but maybe you not remembering is for the best." He turned around and gently approached Emilie. Gripping her shoulders with both hands, Gabriel stared into the twin emerald eyes of his wife, the eyes that screamed anger, stubbornness, and life. He reached up a hand and gently caressed her face. "I'm trying to protect you, Emilie."

Emilie snatched his hand, her nails digging into his skin. A snarl formed on her face, and her eyes darkened. She hissed, "Don't. Touch. Me."

Gabriel immediately let go of her, a flash of pain pierced his heart. "Apologies."

With a look of disgust, Emilie turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Gabriel watched her go, unable to move. Finally, still looking at the door, he reached up and unclasped the brooch from underneath his tie. He popped it open and looked at the photo within. The beautiful smiling face of his wife stared back at him. A mental image of his wife looking at him with such hatred and disgust came up.

"Maybe...I don't have what I wanted." Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and instinctually searched for the emotionally distraught teen he felt earlier. The anger was no longer present. He chuckled. "There's always tomorrow."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Emilie sat at her vanity, dully staring at her reflection. A cold, beautiful woman looked back. The woman's eyes were empty, void of the answers she desperately seeked. She bit her lip and tried to throw her mind into the past, to bring up a memory. Any memory. But her mind remained blank. With a frustrated cry, Emilie picked up her brush and hurled it across her room. It smacked the wall and fell onto her bed. Suddenly exhausted, she got up and went to lay on the bed.

As she crawled across the satin sheets, her phone lit up. It was resting on the pillow. The room was dark. The only source of light was a small lamp on the nightstand, so the light from the phone cast a brief glow to the dim room. Emilie sighed and moved to check it. The phone's screen highlighted dark circles under her eyes, the tell-tale sign of her sleepless night. A simple caption from the daily newsfeed read: PARIS'S GOVERNOR UNVEILS ULTRA-MODERN STARTRAIN

"I see that dimwit is still governing the city," she muttered. Emilie rolled her eyes and turned the other way. Emilie watched the shadows on her wall, her mind drifting. The dark tendrils danced to an unheard melody, forming shapes just out of reach of her mind's understanding. They moved together and against one another, beckoning Emilie to give in and believe what she saw. Emilie relaxed.

The dancing became faster, more fevered, as if the music were speeding up. The shadows moved closer together until they were just one shapeless void. The void convulsed and twisted, forming a humanoid shape. It seemed to become aware of Emilie, staring into her. Slowly, it reached out a dark hand to her. Emilie placed her hand in the figure's palm. Still facing her, it began to lead her down a path surrounded by shadows. The shadows gave shape to tall dark pillars, endlessly leading the way to an unknown destination. Emilie obediently followed, her eyes trained on the shadow-cloaked figure before her. The figure stopped and stepped to the side with a flourish, revealing a box. The box was covered in shadows, perched atop a pedestal. The shadows dripped off onto the ground, covering the base in darkness. The figure slowly moved away from the box, disappearing into the void. Emilie stared at the box. It seemed to call her. Her hands moved on their own, reaching out. They made the motion of lifting the lid, and the box opened up. She took a step forward and peered within. Shadows fluttered around her, kissing her, swallowing her.

Emilie opened her eyes to her phone's light going crazy. She rubbed her eyes, slowly becoming aware that she had fallen asleep. She sat up and grabbed her phone. Irritated, she looked at the screen. Headlines popped up one after another.

PARIS UNDER ATTACK

A NEW MONSTER TERRORIZES THE CITY OF PARIS

LADYBUG TO RESCUE PARIS ONCE MORE?!

Emilie clicked on one of the headlines and it brought her to a video of Nadja Chamack, city news reporter. Nadja's voice cracked across the silent room. "Just minutes before the unveiling of the ultra-modern Startrain, I've been told that a super-Gaul is wreaking havoc right here in Paris!"

The footage shifted to a giant monster that looked to be covered in various types of bread. With a force that should have been impossible, it picked up a car with its giant hands and lifted it above its head. "I'm going to rid Paris of all this modern nonsense, starting with you!"

It threw the car at a red-suit clad girl, who expertly avoided the attack. The girl smirked and threw herself into hand-to-hand combat, saying, "Well technically, I'm not actually all that modern. My miraculous..."

Emilie's phone fell from her hand. The girl's words echoing through her head.

Miraculous.

Miraculous.

Miraculous.

Emilie gripped her head, a throbbing pain forming behind her eyes. She let out a groan as an image hovered below surface. Colors swirled through her head: purple, pink, blue, green, red. They fought to take shape, to form what her mind was desperately trying to recall. Through blurry eyes, Emilie could make Nadja's face. Her lips were moving, forming words she couldn't hear. The blood rushing in her ears drowned out all noise.

She narrowed her eyes at the screen, reading the headline that flashed across the screen. Startrain. Gritting through the pain, Emilie grabbed her phone and scrolled to the post she saw before falling asleep. She clicked on the link. Unable to hear Nadja's voice, she read the comments.

Finding what she was looking for, Emilie got up to leave. Her knees wobbled, threatening to give out from underneath her. Using whatever she could for support, she slowly made her way out into the foyer. The bright light temporarily blinded her, but she still moved forward. She hobbled down the stairs and out the front door. The fresh air hit her like a tidal wave and cleared her mind enough to straighten up. Shielding her face from the sun with one hand, Emilie started towards the train station.

As she got closer, the sounds of people screaming became more clear. She rounded a corner and saw the red-suit girl from before, this time joined by a boy in a black suit. The boy used a long pole to toss something into the sky. The girl caught it and threw it on the ground. Something black fluttered out and into the sky. The girl took an object from her belt, swung it around, and into the air towards the fleeing black. She caught it and a moment later released a similar white object. Emilie suddenly realized it was a butterfly. The girl had released a white butterfly. She watched as the fragile creature fluttered towards freedom.

Emilie slumped against the building, her heart pounding wildly within her chest. She gasped for breath, scared her heart would explode. She rolled her head to the side, watching as the masked girl threw an object into the sky. Wind picked up and swirled by her, righting everything wronged as it went.

Emilie slid to the ground, panting. The roaring wind sent her head spinning. Memories unleashed themselves on her like a giant wave of water. Images and thoughts slammed through her head, driving her crazy. Emilie let out a cry and grabbed her head. The ringing from before doubling, tripling, as she her mind fought for control.

A faceless woman she called friend guiding her down a long corridor. Stone columns lining the corridor. An ancient family history that held an ancient family secret. A glass box, held high on a pedestal. Two treasures within. A delicate hand stealing one in secret.

The faceless woman standing opposed atop the Eiffel Tower. A foreign creature. A desperate plea. The unleashing of anger and sorrow. A mask hiding the faceless, and a fight ending in bloodshed. Irreversible damage done.

A final memory. Blood, lots of blood. Hers? The woman's? Running, fleeing. A heart filled with terror as life seeped away. Hands clutching two forbidden treasures. A body giving out into a man's arms. A name being called repeatedly and then...darkness.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

A man's voice reached Emilie's ears, and then hands were on her, shaking her. Emilie pushed away as her stomach emptied itself onto the street.

"Ma'am, are you okay? Do you need me to take you to the doctor?"

Emilie wiped at her mouth, still on all fours. The ringing stopped, and her surroundings sharpened. She could see all ten of her fingers and the remnants of yesterday's food. A calm settled over her. She looked up at the concerned face of a man, behind him stood an equally worried woman holding a child. Taking a deep breath, Emilie grinned. "I'm great."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The sole source of light slowly dimmed as the glass window twisted in on itself. Defeated once more, Hawk Moth lowered his head in contemplative thought, his thoughts darkening with the room. Nathalie looked upon the silent man before her. With precious time running out, it would only be a matter of days before his pursuit to cure his wife's madness sent him spiraling into a madness of his own. She stepped forward, her emotions masked as she said, "This is only a small set-back, sir. Next time–"

"No." A firm tap of a staff immediately stopped the closing window. Only a sliver of light managed to escape, pinpointing the center of the room. Hawk Moth raised his head, the light catching his eye. "There may not be a next time. This ends today."

Another tap of his staff sent the window opening again. Hawk Moth held out a hand, and a butterfly glided into his open palm. He closed his fingers loosely around it and turned to face the stoic woman. He stared hard at her, trying to penetrate into her mind, read her thoughts, emotions.

"Nathalie, my most loyal follower, you once said that it was your wish to see me succeed...no matter the cost," Hawk Moth said. He opened the palm of his hand, revealing the dark purple butterfly that sat still, waiting for his command. Realization glimmered in her blue eyes at what he was asking.

Nathalie stared at the open hand, the hand that has only reached out for her twice, the hand that reached out to her once more. She finally lifted her gaze up to the unattainable man before her, and her chest twinged when she met his eyes. They were filled with a fire that threatened to go out if not cared for by someone else. Nathalie held out her clipboard, the pain in her chest growing, and whispered, "Whatever the cost."

"Thank you," He muttered. Gabriel Agreste did not take his eyes off of his secretary as he grasped her arm. He maintained that eye contact as he brought the butterfly up and as it fluttered from his hand to her medium. A dark substance slithered over Nathalie's body, completely consuming her as Hawk Moth spoke into existence her new identity. "Catalyst, you were there for me once, and you shall be there for me again. I bestow upon you once more the ability to enhance my powers."

The darkness subsided, unveiling the black and red villain. Catalyst held out her hand and gripped Hawk Moth's staff. It burned a hot red, and in a flash of light, changed his outfit to match. She said, "Scarlet Moth, let us revisit the past but change the future. I give you once more the power to use as many akumas as you'd like."

Scarlet Moth tapped his cane to the floor and five white butterflies hovered before him. He touched each one, their color darkening to the same hot red as their master, as he said, "Go, my little akumas and bring my plan to fruition. Now all that's left is to watch from above."

The butterflies broke apart and traveled to their designated positions. One fluttered to the bank of the Seine, to a man sitting in his daily spot, feeding his daily birds, feeling his daily anger at their mistreatment. It flew closer and closer, eventually melting into the whistle he wore daily around his neck. The man paused, eyes wide, as a familiar voice whispered inside of his head.

"Welcome back, Mr. Pigeon. Shall we begin? Though...I will need you to make a quick stop somewhere first."

"Lead the way," Mr. Pigeon cooed. Pigeons circled and encased the akumatized man in a ball of feathers. They ascended into the sky, ready to begin their mission.

The sky darkened as thousands of pigeons circled over a small park. Aware of the akumatization, people pulled out their phones expectantly. Mr. Pigeon's eyes were sharp, on the lookout. He surveyed the park grounds. He spotted a young woman holding a child in her arms, both pointing up at him. He saw a group of teens relaxing nearby trees. He cooed as he watched two teenage boys leisurely sitting on the side of a fountain. Blowing into his whistle, a kit of pigeons broke away from the flock and dove down into the park, chasing passers with threats of bird waste, pecks, and scratches.

"Don't you get tired of the same routine, Mr. Pigeon? I know I do."

Mr. Pigeon turned around to see his red-suit clad adversary standing on the fountain below. A second later, her partner in black strode onto the scene next to her. He leaned on his staff and lazily said, "You can't blame a birdbrain, M'lady."

"Proo! Ladybug and Chat Noir," Mr. Pigeon squawked, "I'm actually glad you're here. You have something I need."

Ladybug stretched her arms behind her head. "Yeah, yeah. Lucky–"

"Proo! Not so fast, Ladybug. If you want to defeat me this time, you'll have to catch me! Fail to do so, and all of Paris will be covered in feathers and bird poo! Proo Proo!" Without waiting for a response, Mr. Pigeon took off away from the park and towards the many houses surrounding it.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir and groaned. "I really didn't want to spend much time doing this today."

"Cheer up, Bugaboo," Chat Noir responded with a staff twirl. "I don't mind it as long as I get to see you."

Chat Noir winked at Ladybug, but she just rolled her eyes. "Are our nightly patrols not enough for you?"

Chat Noir opened his mouth to answer with a witty comeback when turning suddenly, Ladybug dragged a finger gently underneath his chin, eliciting a purr. She giggled. "Such a greedy Kitty."

She swung her yo-yo and was gone. Chat Noir looked after her, a smirk on his face before quickly following suit. The two heroes chased after the feathered villain over rooftops, catching up within seconds.

Ladybug landed on a roof and launched her yo-yo at the retreating back of Mr. Pigeon. The flock flew up, deflecting the attack. Mr. Pigeon turned around and blew into his whistle. His birds formed a giant hand and swung down. Ladybug and Chat Noir flipped away with ease. The duo charged forward, splitting away as they dodged multiple arrow-head pigeon attacks. Ladybug leapt, her arm pulled back to hit the obvious medium.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug looked over in time to see a giant mass of black fur heading towards her. The attacker crashed into her body. She felt claws rake against her suit, but they were roughly shoved away. She skidded to her knees and looked up in time to see a large black cat fall over the edge. She got to her feet and glanced back at her partner. Chat Noir was staring wide eyed, his pole extended. He quickly retracted it and ran over to her.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" He reached out a hand in worry. Ladybug gently batted it away, her mind racing in confusion.

"I'm fine, Chat. What was that?"

"It looked like a panther."

"I more meant where did it come from?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "I don't know. One moment you were about to strike and the next a panther jumps from the flock right at you."

Ladybug peered over the edge and watched as a few pigeons flew back to regroup. Ladybug looked back at Mr. Pigeon, a frown on her face. She pulled out her yo-yo and began swinging it. "A panther that suddenly appears out of a group of pigeons? Sounds a lot like an animal-shifting villain we've fought before."

Chat Noir gawked at the villain slowly reforming his ranks. "He was akumatized! If that's him then that means..."

"Correct. Scarlet Moth is back." Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Keep your wits about you, Chat Noir. There could be more."

Ladybug glanced over at her partner. He nodded. They ran back into the fight, guards up in anticipation for the next villain. Swinging and deflecting, the two constantly came close to winning just to be pushed back by a surprise attack from Animan. They managed to evade most of his attacks, and any that they were not able to were quickly backed up by the other. The difficulty came with catching him. His retreats were as instantaneous as his attacks, making it near impossible to dodge and capture him.

The two retreated to catch their breath and to formulate a better plan. Chat Noir ran a clawed hand threw his hair. He bitterly said, "We're getting nowhere without knowing which one is Animan."

"You're right. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, summoning her one-time use power. Two ceramic turtle doves landed in her hand. Chat Noir peered over her shoulder.

"Turtle doves? M'lady, I didn't know you were a romantic," he purred.

She looked up at him, her eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean?"

"Two turtle doves symbolize love." Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. "Maybe it's the charm telling us that we're fated to be together. I don't know about you, Bugaboo, but I'm not one to go against fate."

Chat Noir leaned in close, eyes closing. He stopped at the touch of her finger on his forehead and opened his eyes. Ladybug, deadpanned, flicked his nose and replied, "Not a chance."

Chat Noir jumped back with a yelp and rubbed his nose. Ladybug looked around for any sign as to how to use the tiny statues yet nothing came to mind. She sighed in frustration. "I don't know how to use these doves. It's such an odd charm; how could I possibly use it?"

"Don't worry, Ladybug. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Chat Noir said with a soft smile. Ladybug sighed again before turning to him, a smile of her own.

"You're right. You've got my back?"

Chat Noir bowed before her. "Always, M'lady."

Ladybug ran back towards the fight. Chat Noir moved to join her when twin ropes shot up from beneath and instantly entangled him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Evillustrator and Stormy Weather behind him. Stormy Weather grinned, pointing her umbrella at him. "Going somewhere, Kitty?"

A bolt of lightning shot from her umbrella. Chat Noir twisted around, catching the attack on the ropes holding him, breaking him free. He hastily flipped away, distancing himself away from the two. He glanced behind him, watching Ladybug leap back into the fight, not realizing he wasn't behind her.

"Don't act like you can afford to look away!"

A large projectile, boosted by a gust of wind, torpedoed towards him. Chat Noir extended his staff to deflect, but the force of the blow sent him tumbling backwards. A cry from his partner snagged his attention as he barely managed to dodge a bolt of lightning that flew over his head.

Ladybug pushed forward, using her yo-yo as a shield to force her way further into the pigeon fray. Her earrings beeped, beginning the count-down. "Chat! I need you to shield me! Chat?"

Ladybug looked behind her to see Chat Noir get knocked down. Suddenly talons appeared in front of her, reaching for her face. She let out a startled yell as she felt them graze her miraculous. They pulled against her ears, her mask threatening to slip away. A blast of heat hit her body and shot Animan away. Electricity crackled in the air. Ladybug immediately put her hands over her earrings, resecuring them to her face.

Chat Noir and Ladybug disengaged and regrouped. Back to back, they twirled yo-yo and staff, creating a temporary barrier between them and the akumatized. Ladybug's earrings beeped again, pressuring her to make a faster choice. She looked at the villains closing in on them. Animan was in his panther form, slowly creeping forward. She said, "Chat, we need to retreat. We can't seem to get an advantage just yet, and I'm running out of time."

Chat Noir agreed. Even if he hadn't used his power yet, he was starting to feel worn down. "Our best bet," he said, "is to figure out where Scarlet Moth is and fight him directly. Otherwise he'll just keep creating akumatized victims."

Ladybug stared at the turtle doves in her hand. Her gaze shifted to the ground beneath them. She looked back up at the approaching villains. Just past Mr. Pigeon's head she could make out the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug gasped. "Chat, I know where Scarlet Moth is right now!"

"Care to enlighten me?" He asked dryly.

"I will but first," Ladybug said, "get us out of here."

Chat Noir nodded and yelled, "Cataclysm!"

He placed his hand on the roof beneath them and quickly grabbed Ladybug around the waist. The floor beneath them gave out, tumbling the two heroes into the darkness below.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Debris fell around the duo into the stories high darkness, but they were suspended on Chat Noir's staff. He lowered them to ground level. The building was empty and looked to be a bank. Ladybug's earrings beeped again, and Chat Noir let her go. Ladybug stepped back, ready to run for a safe place to de-transform. "Meet up at the front of the building. We need to try and sneak away if possible."

She didn't wait for a response as she ran for shelter. Hidden from sight in an office, Ladybug powered down. Her alter-ego vanished, leaving the school girl holding her tired Kwami.

"Are you okay, Tikki?" Marinette asked, gently running a finger down the ancient being's head.

The Kwami nodded her head, eyelids heavy. "I'm fine, Marinette. I just need a moment to recharge."

Marinette rummaged through her purse and pulled out a cookie. Tikki munched while Marinette chanced a peek through the office door. Outside she could hear the sound of objects being thrown around and broken from above. A flash of worry ran through her. "Tikki," she said, turning away from the door, "what if they found Chat?"

Tikki swallowed. "I'm sure Chat Noir is fine, Marinette. He can handle himself."

"I know. I just can't help but worry. It's dangerous to be separated from each other when there are so many akumatized villains."

Nuzzling Marinette's cheek, Tikki said, "Chat Noir was chosen for a reason. You two are an amazing pair, but you can both hold your own."

"That's true." Marinette's eyes darkened. "I need to focus on the task at hand, and that's Hawk Moth. I'm surprised he decided to make a move so quickly."

Tikki placed a tiny hand on Marinette's and smiled. "You'll beat him though. You and Chat Noir always find a way to win."

The young girl returned the smile. "Thank you, Tikki. You're right. We will win. 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing,' and I don't plan to step aside. Tikki, transform me!"

Ladybug opened the office door and checked around, listening for the slightest noise. Not hearing anything close, she bolted for the front door. As she neared the exit, a shadow ran passed her peripheral. She glanced over to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her. She nodded her head, and they bust down the door and veered toward the Eiffel Tower.

The tower stood a few blocks away and cast a shadow on the city. Three pairs of eyes gazed down on the quieting city, two awaiting orders.

"It appears," Hawk Moth began, "that our heroes have finally figured out where I am. Volpina, it's your move."

A brunette, clad in a fox suit, stepped forward. Bringing a flute to her lips, she created a series of notes. Illusions, life-like representations though intangible, appeared and jumped off the tower, moving as one to the advancing duo.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran through the streets of Paris, jumping over cars and swinging around corners. Ladybug kept her eyes on the tower ahead. "Chat Noir, Hawk Moth is at the Eiffel Tower."

Chat Noir glanced over at her, eyes wide in awe. "How did you–" He shook his head. "Amazing as always, M'lady."

"Focus, Kitty. If we're lucky, we'll be able to put enough distance between us and the villains."

They jumped over a car. A crackle of lightning struck the ground they occupied a moment before, narrowly missing. They ducked behind the car, and the black cat winced. "My bad."

Ladybug chanced a look above to see the akumatized villains from before now joined by Lady Wifi. The group moved toward their temporary hiding spot, only a few streets away.

"Great," she said, "Another one."

"Um, M'lady?"

Ladybug turned around and looked up. On a building top across from them, three figures stepped forward. The figure on the left flicked her blonde hair and tossed in the air a black yo-yo. A giant black sword appeared and landed in the hands of Antibug. She swung the sword, getting a feel for the weapon. The figure on the right, Riposte, silently pointed her sabre, and the two girls charged down the building.

The middle figure, empty handed, mimed pulling the drawstring of a bow. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, ready to deflect. Mr. Mime let the arrow fly only to have it deflected by the sudden appearance of a shield. A girl with wild red and white hair, dressed in a fox suit, and a boy in all green landed between Chat Noir and Ladybug. Carapace stuck out his hand, catching his shield on the return. Rena Rouge twirled a flute in her hand, turning around to greet her ally.

"Hey, Ladybug."

"Rena Rouge! But I thought– No. Perfect timing. How did you know we were here?"

"Uh...watch out!" Rena Rouge jumped in front of Ladybug, catching the downward swing of a sword with her flute. Carapace stood in front of Chat Noir and Ladybug, blocking the incoming attack of Riposte. A glance toward the building revealed Mr. Mime opting for hand-to-hand combat and moving towards them. Ladybug swung her yo-yo, ready to take him on, when Chat Noir pulled her to the side. The two rolled a couple feet away.

"Chat–"

Chat Noir grabbed her face and turned it to the giant pause button stuck to the spot where she had been standing. She pushed him off and stood back up. The villains from behind had now caught up and were successfully pinching the two. Rena Rouge kicked Antibug away. "Ladybug. Chat Noir. You two take the rear. Carapace and I can handle these three."

Carapace punctuated her sentence by knocking Riposte into Mr. Mime. He lunged forward, not giving the opposition a chance to recover. Ladybug and Chat Noir turned their backs on their allies and faced the oncoming villains.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said, "I need you to focus on Evillustrator."

Chat Noir glanced at his partner, clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"It may just be a hunch, but I have a feeling that if we take him out, a lot of our problems will be… erased," Ladybug finished with a slight grin. Chat Noir quirked an eyebrow.

"Was that a pun, M'lady?"

Ladybug shrugged. "Maybe."

The car disappeared, revealing Ladybug and Chat Noir, weapons swinging. Animan transformed into a Rhino and charged. Ladybug swung her yo-yo around his leg and somersaulted over him. She pulled, using her strength to stop him. Animan fought back, digging his feet into the ground. Unable to beat her in brawns, the rhino changed into a turtle in an attempt to free himself.

Ladybug smirked, the yo-yo tightening around his tiny foot. Alert to the sound of wings behind her, she swung the tiny reptile around, releasing her hold as he hurdled towards the flock. The birds instinctively parted, making a clear path right to Mr. Pigeon. The shell hit his whistle. Upon impact, Animan transformed into a bird again to catch his fall, exposing his necklace to the offensive yo-yo. Ladybug captured both akumas as the men instantly changed back into their civilian forms. Safe, the two ran for cover.

Chat Noir dodged the attacks of Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi, his cat eyes narrowing on Evillustrator. The villain was a few feet back, furiously scribbling on his tablet. A bulky figure began to slowly take shape, blue and commanding.

Stormy Weather expanded her umbrella and icicles fired toward Chat Noir. He stopped and pulled out his staff, deflecting the ice missiles with a twist of his wrist. Behind him, Lady Wifi shot a volley of pauses. Chat Noir zig-zagged his way to Stormy Weather, who was gathering electricity for another shot. He leapt up and over her, fortunately catching her with one of Lady Wifi's attacks. Stormy Weather froze, her arm holding the umbrella high in perfect position for the black cat to snatch.

"Ladybug!" He called out as he landed, snapping the umbrella over his knee. On cue, a red and black yo-yo wrapped around Lady Wifi's hand, tugging her phone away. It hit the ground. Both beings instantly disappeared, as if digitally erased. Evillustrator glanced up, furious his creations were destroyed. Only a few more pen strokes and Roger Cop would be finished.

"I was right," Ladybug said, flinging her yo-yo at the akumatized artist. "Chat Noir, his pen. Don't let him finish!"

"Already on it, M'lady." Chat Noir chucked his baton toward Evillustrator. In one fluid motion, the yo-yo entrapped the young boy as the rod knocked the pen free and into Ladybug's hand. Ladybug snapped the medium as her partner caught the de-transformed boy.

Chat Noir sat him down and both heroes turned around. Rena Rouge and Carapace walked over to them, successful in their fight. Ladybug looked around.

"Where are the akumas?" she asked.

"Oh," Rena Rouge responded, "they disappeared suddenly when we broke their objects. As if they were created by something else."

Chat Noir furrowed his eyebrows. "That doesn't–"

"We should quickly get to the Eiffel Tower," Carapace said, "before more villains show up."

Rena Rouge and Ladybug nodded in agreement, and the three of them started off toward the tower. Chat Noir shook his head, an uneasy feeling in his stomach, before swiftly following. The heroes leapt over buildings, a group of silhouettes against the setting sun.

In short time, they landed consecutively at the center of the Eiffel Tower. Hawk Moth stood opposite. He regarded them with a nonchalant expression, one hand resting on his cane. Upon arrival, he swept out his hand.

"Ladybug. Chat Noir. Welcome." he said. "I have to say that I'm disappointed you didn't figure out my location sooner."

"Cut the formalities, Hawk Moth. For someone who inspires hate and fear in everyone, you seem to have an obsession with Paris's symbol of love," Ladybug said.

Hawk Moth crossed his hands over his staff; a smirk crept across his face. "Maybe this place inspires me," he said, his smug grin more prominent, "or maybe I just really like the view."

Chat Noir moved to attack, but Ladybug held out her arm. She looked hard at Hawk Moth. "I'm giving you a chance to surrender, Hawk Moth. It's four to one; you're outnumbered."

Hawk Moth chuckled. "Are you positive that it is not you who is outnumbered?"

Ladybug opened her mouth to question what he meant, but a familiar tune stopped her. It was quick, light, and one she knew all too well. A somersault of orange and brown landed beside Hawk Moth. Ladybug glared at the girl. "Volpina."

Volpina bowed. "In the flesh. I can't say the same for your friends though."

With a flick of her flute, Rena Rouge and Carapace vanished. Ladybug and Chat Noir stared, baffled, at the empty spot. Volpina mirrored Hawk Moth's triumphant grin. Ladybug stepped forward. "But why? Why go through all that–"

"To stop us from getting help," Chat Noir answered in disgust. "He knew he was no match against all of us, so he had Volpina create the illusion that help had arrived. It was a dirty trick."

Hawk Moth shrugged. Volpina blew into her flute as Ladybug threw up her yo-yo. A flashlight fell into her hands. She attached it to her side and faced the newest illusion. Volpina had summoned a hundred versions of herself that surrounded the duo. Chat Noir whipped out his staff. The illusions laughed, the sound rippling through the crowd like a broken record.

"Give up. There's no chance of you winning. Not only are we stronger, we're smarter and better than you'll ever be."

Her voice echoed and repeated across the hundred copies, loud and obnoxious. Chat Noir held his hands over his ears. Blocking out all sound, he surveyed the illusion. They were all clumped together and purposely talking slightly after the other. Ladybug was swinging her yo-yo but hadn't made a move yet. She was watching as well.

Chat Noir realized the purpose the moment it happened. Ladybug turned around and Hawk Moth pounced. Chat Noir was already moving though and shoved Ladybug into the crowd. Hawk Moth crashed into him and the two fell to the ground in a scuffle.

Ladybug moved to help but a few notes had her surrounded by illusions of Volpina again. She sighed and swung her yo-yo, knocking illusion after illusion away. A kick to the back sent her stumbling forward. Ladybug whipped around and caught Volpina's arm as she came in for a second attacked. The fox grunted in surprise. Ladybug reached for her necklace, but Volpina twisted out of her grasp. The girls fought hand to hand, neither giving the other enough room to get the upper hand.

The sky darkened to a glittering blue, further illuminated by the full moon rising. Soon the four individuals became nothing more than dark figures, clashing against each other in a struggle for justice.

Chat Noir parried Hawk Moth's attack. Staff hit staff as the two danced back and forth, exchanging blows. Hawk Moth lunged forward, his blows synchronized with his words. "You're quite the swordsman. I'd even go as far to say you've been professionally trained."

"Family tradition," Chat Noir responded tightly, returning the swings.

Now on the defense, Hawk Moth slowly backed up. He glanced to his right to see Ladybug driving Volpina backwards as well. Both stopped. Hawk Moth raised his hands, his eyes flickering over Chat Noir's shoulders. Ladybug caught the movement and whipped around.

Her body instinctively folded backwards. Her nose barely missed the tip of the silent paper plane gliding over her, one she recognized would instantly render her useless. She whipped forward, her yo-yo sailing into the night after the black and white assailant. Reverser dodged. Ladybug pulled back to strike again, but a cry out from her partner made her pause. She glanced over to see Chat Noir being easily kicked to the ground by Hawk Moth.

"Chat Noir–" Ladybug said.

Volpina jumped in front of her and grinned. "I'm not done with you yet, insect."

Ladybug looked around. Chat Noir tried to get up but tripped over his own tail, face planting. Hawk Moth grabbed his miraculous hand and pinned him down with his foot. Reverser pulled back, a paper plane hovering. Glancing from Volpina to Hawk Moth to Reverser, Ladybug got an idea and charged Volpina. Hooking her arm, Ladybug flipped her over as a paper plane crashed into the fox's back.

She dropped the powerless villain and ran towards Hawk Moth. Reverser summoned another plane as Ladybug pulled out her flashlight, shining the bright light into his eyes. Blinded by the sudden light, Reverser's throw goes askew. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Hawk Moth's wrist and yanked him backwards. Reverser's plane sails right into Hawk Moth's chest, incapacitating him. Hawk Moth fell to the ground with a thump, his cane rolling a few feet away.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Gabriel Agreste!" Emilie threw open the front door of the Agreste mansion and stormed inside. Her voice echoed through the house as she swung her head around trying to catch any sign of life. She marched over to his office and growled, "Gabriel, I know you're here."

Emilie entered to find the office empty. She scanned the room and narrowed in on his monitor. Her heels clicked on the tile as she crossed the room. Stepping up to the screen and tapping on it, she opened a password locked photo of them embracing. A soft smile graced her face before she tapped in their anniversary. The screen unlocked and her smile slid into a smirk. "Predictable fool."

Images of various fashion pieces popped up. Men and women attire for his Spring collection covered the screen, some in progress and some completed. Emilie blankly closed each one until she was looking at the various folders. One titled 'Final Project' caught her attention. Clicking on it brought up many images of a book she quickly noticed was in a different language. Within seconds she recognized the book. Its pictures of small creatures and humans in various costumes, it was the Miraculous spellbook...and Gabriel had translated it.

Emilie hungrily flipped through the images and the translated portions of the grimoire. She read over the section about the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. The information was relatively the same as what she already knew about them, excluding powerups. She skimmed through the other Miraculouses, stopping on the Ladybug Miraculous. Recognizing it as one of the heroes she saw earlier, she read through the information.

"The Ladybug Miraculous," Emilie muttered, "and I'm guessing your partner was… the Black Cat Miraculous." Seeing the two Miraculouses reminded her about a page she had come across when she first obtained the book. She swiped through the images until she found it: a page with a man surrounded by implied power. Emilie raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you didn't completely waste your time while I was gone, Gabriel. Let's see… When combined a wish can be granted."

Emilie cackled. "Now I know what it is you're after, dearest husband. But I wonder why. Power? Could it be that you–"

A sound behind her startled Emilie into fleeing. She hid behind the door and peeked through a crack. The floor opened up, and a woman in all black rose, a blue cane in hand. She stepped forward and hastily opened the Klimt portrait of Emilie. The portrait swung forward, and she grabbed something from what Emilie knew to be one of the Agreste hidden vaults. Emilie leaned forward, straining to see what was being grabbed, when Nathalie turned around. The blonde pulled back so as not to be seen, observing her as she worked.

Nathalie closed the portrait. She pushed more hidden buttons on the portrait, this time reopening the hidden tunnel, and disappeared. Light bounced off a blue object, catching Emilie's eye as she descended. Emilie's eyes widened. Nathalie had taken the Peacock Miraculous.

Emilie's hand clenched around the door knob as red hot anger coursed through her veins. She grinded her teeth; her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her Miraculous was here and in the hands of the secretary. Her eyes slid over to a vase resting on a marbled greek column. The vase was swirled in blue, expensive, and heavy. It felt cool to the touch. Searing pain formed behind Emilie's eyes as she made her way back into the room. Juggling the weight of the priceless antique under one arm, Emilie placed her hands as Nathalie had done and immediately descended into the dark tunnel.

Moments later, Emilie rose up into a dark lair. Light from a full moon streamed into the room from a giant window. Across the room with her back to Emilie, Nathalie stood engaged with a strange blue wisp of a creature. Her shadow stretched across the room, the tip just barely reaching Emilie. Eyes trained on the back of the raven-haired woman, Emilie silently trudged forward. A jaw clenching pain throbbed. Emilie rolled her eyes and readjusted her grip. Nathalie crumbled to the floor.

Emilie gazed down at the motionless body. For a second, she saw the face of another woman, but she blinked and the half-hidden face of Nathalie reappeared. Broken porcelain crunched as Emilie bent over and retrieved the Peacock Miraculous. She studied the brooch. "Friends can be so...fickle," Emilie said fixing the ornament to her blazer. She turned around and grinned at the blue Kwami. "Did you miss me, Duusu?"

Duusu giggled erratically, her crimson eyes widening slightly. With a squeal, she circled her former master. "Yes, no, yes!"

"As did I. What did Nathalie want from you?"

Duusu continued looping, singing. "Her master is in danger. Her master is failing. He's going to lose Nooroo. Ladybug and Chat Noir will snatch his Miraculous up, up, up!"

Emilie held out her hand and Duusu instantly went to it. She ran a manicured nail down the Kwami's head, eliciting another fit of giggles. The tiny being shook from the effort, her head bobbing back and forth. "Duusu," Emilie cooed, "I missed you dearly. You must have been so lonely without me. I won't let them take you away from me again. You don't want to leave me, right?"

Duusu swayed. "No, no, no."

"Good girl, let's make sure no one separates us. Duusu, transform me."

With a high-pitched wail, Duusu was sucked into the brooch and Emilie was transformed. With an exhale, Emilie's outfit billowed out into the peacock dress she had yearned, and an elegant matching fan formed into her hand. It flourished out, flocking its beautiful feathers. Emilie gently plucked a feather free, catching sight of her now blue hand. Inspecting her shaded skin, she said, "This is new. Is this an upgrade, Duusu? I kind of like it."

Curling her fingers around the feather, Emilie stepped over Nathalie's body and looked up at the window. "Little Amok, seek out what we treasure and protect it."

Emilie blew the feather out of the palm of her hand. It glided out the window, glimmering in the moonlight. Swift and silent, the feather floated over the city, eventually finding its target in the cane of a man bent over from defeat. The man straightened up upon impact.

"It's over, Hawk Moth," Ladybug said, stepping closer to apprehend the Miraculous and user. "You'll no longer terrorize the citizens of Paris."

Hawk Moth ignored Ladybug, focusing on the new connection. You're late, Mayura. You were to provide assistance should Reverser fail. Nevermind that now; get me out of here.

Dark purple surrounded the villain and his cane, bubbling and festering into a hulking creature. The creature's tail appeared first, scaled and spiked. It swung around, forcing distance between the heroes and Hawk Moth. A roar that shook the Eiffel Tower scattered the violet matter, revealing a Chinese dragon. The beast stretched as it bellowed; its length three times an average man. The moon bounced off its hide, hinting at glimmering green scales.

Wrapping a clawed hand around Hawk Moth, the dragon climbed higher up the tower. Chat Noir pulled Ladybug back, the two narrowly missing the tail.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug said, grabbing his shoulder, "boost us!"

Chat Noir immediately secured the heroine in his arms and extended his pole. The two shot after the quickly ascending monster. The dragon reached the peak of the tower and looked out over the city. Down below, cop cars and people had gathered to witness the newest battle between the Miraculouses. Hawk Moth squirmed to free a hand, an uneasy knot forming in his gut.

Mayura, what are you doing?

The dragon shifted Hawk Moth from hand to tail. It raised Hawk Moth up to eyes that burned like hot coals; its hot breath encompassed the man, making that uneasy feeling grow. A lilted voice slithered into his mind.

Mayura is gone. I am Ananta Haine, and I've come to reclaim what is mine.

A large claw snaked underneath Hawk Moth's tie and ripped his Miraculous away. Having obtained what it was sent for, the dragon released its hold of Hawk Moth. Gabriel Agreste fell from the top of the Eiffel Tower as his villainous alter-ego fell away from him.

Gabriel watched the dragon as he fell; his mind blank, having never anticipated a move from his wife. The dragon took to the air, and he could have sworn he saw it grin. Ladybug and Chat Noir reached the peak as the dragon escaped. A tightness wound its way around his heart as he wondered if they would chase after the Miraculous instead of saving him. Despite falling to his death, Gabriel chuckled. Never would he have thought he would need saving from the heroes he had desperately worked to destroy.

A blur of black fell past him, and he was suddenly standing. Chat Noir shoved him away the moment their feet touched solid ground. The police were instantly on him, forcing him to his knees and roughly cuffing his hands. People were cheering as an officer was prattling on beside him. Gabriel just continued to watch Chat Noir and Ladybug. The news reporter, Nadja Chamack, pushed her way to the front, questions spilling from her mouth before she even made it through. Ladybug tensely answered her questions, one hand on Chat Noir's wrist. As Gabriel was hauled to his feet, he looked over to see Chat Noir staring at him with an indescribable expression. The movement caught the attention of the reporters, and they swarmed around him. He was hustled into a cruiser, and the door slammed shut.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chat Noir's mind barely processed his body's movement as he threw himself off the Eiffel Tower. The constant revelation of Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth ran through his mind. Tucking his limbs tight to his side, he gained distance on the falling man. Screams below flew past him like the wind, cutting into his cheeks. He could see Gabriel's face, the face revealed behind the hated villain's mask. His father's face. Chat Noir gritted his teeth and grabbed him. Flipping himself underneath the two, he extended his pole across them. Ladybug's yo-yo wound around it, and the two gently swung to safety.

The moment their feet touched the ground, Chat Noir pushed Gabriel away, unable to stand touching the man a moment longer. Ladybug landed next to him, and the two were instantly surrounded by civilians and reporters. He felt Ladybug grab his wrist, but his eyes stayed on the apprehended man before him. Gabriel looked up and their eyes met. The look of indifference left Chat Noir feeling drained. He felt his partner's fingers squeeze his wrist. That was his cue. Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug as the crowd pushed to the police cruiser and took their chance of escape.

They landed a roof a couple blocks away, safe from the commotion and with a clear view. Chat Noir moved to leave, but Ladybug grabbed his hand.

"Chat Noir," she said, "we need to talk. The Miraculouses are still out there, and we have no clue as to who could have them."

"What are you suggesting?" Chat Noir asked. He sat down and watched the retreating flashing blue lights. The crowd dispersed slowly, the grand showdown now over.

Ladybug sat beside him, her mind racing with various emotions sans joy. Her shoulders ached and she could feel the fatigue setting in. Looking over to her partner, she could see the same fatigue in his stature, but his face remained hidden behind his mask. For the first time, Ladybug felt disconnected from her partner. What was he feeling underneath his mask? Could he tell what she was feeling?

With a sigh, Ladybug leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. Did she know what she was feeling? "I think tomorrow we should visit Hawk–I mean Gabriel Agreste and speak with him. He may know the identity of the Peacock Miraculous holder."

"And if he doesn't?" Chat Noir bit back, finally looking over at his partner. "We don't know each other's identities."

"That's true, but our ident–"

"Our identities must remain a secret. Yeah… I know, but I want–I need–nevermind." Chat Noir dug his nails into the fibre shingles and looked back over the city. Ladybug glanced over at him.

"Chat Noir," she asked, "Are you okay?"

Chat Noir stayed silent. Ladybug sat up and tentatively placed her arm around him. Laying her head on his shoulder, she softly continued, "Everybody else is celebrating because we finally caught Hawk Moth, but I don't feel like celebrating at all. In fact, I don't even feel happy. We failed to regain his Miraculous. We tore a small family apart. I'm worried about Adrien."

"Adrien?" Chat Noir pulled back in surprise, his brow slightly furrowed. "Do you think he had something–"

"N-no," Ladybug said, shaking her head. "Not at all. I-I'm worried about how he's doing. He must be having a hard time right now. Do you think I should check on him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Ladybug blinked, taken aback. "W-why not?"

Chat Noir looked at his partner for a second before standing. Offering his hand, he helped Ladybug to her feet. The two stood close together, Chat Noir studying Ladybug's hand in his. Ladybug tilted her head to see his face, but Chat Noir let go and took a step back. "Do you," he asked, "really think he wants to see the person that put his father behind bars right now?"

Ladybug felt as if she'd just been punched. She grasped at her words. "I guess not, but I don't think he wants to be alone. I don't think he should be alone right now."

Chat Noir just shrugged and pulled out his baton. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Milady."

With a grand bow, Chat Noir disappeared into the night. Ladybug looked after him for a moment before heading home. The two heroes parted ways, and the city of Paris quieted to its usual buzz.

The moon was still shining high in the night sky when Chat Noir returned to his room. He slipped inside, briefly wondering if it would have made a difference coming in through the front door.

"Plagg," he said, "de-transform me."

Chat Noir disappeared, and his Kwami was released. Adrien changed clothes and headed towards the bedroom door. Plagg flew in front of Adrien, stopping him. "Hey kid, are you sure you're okay?"

Adrien brushed Plagg to the side and opened the door. "Not really, Plagg, but I need to see my mother. I'm sure she's taking this a lot harder than I am."

Adrien walked away, as Plagg hid, and made his way downstairs. As he reached the bottom, the door to his father's office opened and his mother walked out. The two stopped upon seeing each other.

Adrien swallowed hard, his voice slightly quivering as he said, "Mom."

Emilie stared blankly back at him having forgotten he was home. Adrien threw himself into her arms, startling the blonde-haired woman. She awkwardly placed her arms around him.

"There, there," she said, patting his back. "I know how upset you must be feeling, but he is a self-centered and greedy man. He wanted what wasn't his, and it ultimately brought about his downfall."

Adrien looked up at his mom, his cheeks stained red. "How are you handling this so well? I assumed you would be devastated since you were only just reunited with him."

Emilie brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "I was very upset when I found out, but I refuse to harbor any feelings toward someone that would endanger who I care about the most."

"I don't think father would have intentionally put me in harm's way. He was very strict when it came to my whereabouts and safety." Adrien said, pulling back and wiping his eyes.

Emilie cocked her head. "You? Oh yes. And you never know, my precious son, people change."

Adrien looked behind his mother into the empty room, suddenly noticing the absence of a usually hovering secretary. "Mom, where is Nathalie?"

"She took an extended vacation. Let's go to bed though. I'm exhausted after today's events, and I'm sure you are too."

Gently ruffling his hair, Emilie shuffled around Adrien and headed up the staircase. Adrien looked after his mother until she left his sight. He felt his chest tighten. Plagg flew out and hovered near his head.

"You feel better, Adrien?"

Adrien shoved his hands into his pockets. "No. I don't know how she's able to cope so well."

Plagg trailed after his holder as the two made their way back upstairs. "Maybe it's like she said, kid. Instead of looking at him as your father, look at him as Hawk Moth, the villain that nearly destroyed Paris and harmed loved ones."

"I don't want to look at him only as his alter-ego, Plagg," Adrien said, flopping onto his bed. "There were two sides to him: Hawk Moth and my father. If I only look at him as Hawk Moth, then that completely erases the side that's my father."

The Kwami flew to a neighboring cupboard and rummaged for late night cheese. He pulled out a piece, smelled it, and then put it back. "What's so different about your father that separates him from Hawk Moth?"

Adrien stayed silent, opting to gaze at his ceiling while his mind wandered. It took him on a trail of thoughts that ended in dead ends and loops and left him tossing and turning all night. When the sun began to shine through his window, Adrien forfeited sleep and got out of bed. Passing Plagg who was clutching half-eaten cheese, he silently got ready while wrestling with his thoughts and growing anxiety.

During his shower, the heat turned almost to the maximum, Adrien rehearsed what he would say to his father when he saw him. While brushing his teeth, he practiced looking nonchalant, Gabriel's face of indifference seared into his mind as reference. Finally, throughout tussling with his clothes, he tried to come up with an answer to Plagg's question.

Adrien finished drying his hair and absentmindedly threw his towel on Plagg. The Kwami woke with a start, thrashing around a bit before phasing through the cloth. Adrien winced.

"Sorry, Plagg. I guess I'm just a little distracted."

The ancient being floated up and assessed his friend. "A little?" he asked. "You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't. I couldn't. I just kept thinking and–" Adrien ran a hand through his hair and sat down with a frustrated sigh. Plagg flew over and placed his hand on Adrien's.

"Small steps, Adrien," he said. "I've been on this planet for a long time, kid. You don't have to do it all at once; take it in small steps, ones that you're comfortable with. If that means putting off going to visit, then that's fine. We've got time."

Adrien gave a small smile. "Thanks, Plagg, but I need to go today. There are some things I need to know."

Plagg conspicuously made his way back to the cheese cupboard. "Are you sure? We can always stay in and–"

"Plagg, transform me."

With a wail, Plagg was sucked away, bringing out Adrien's alter-ego: Chat Noir. The blacksuit hero leapt out the window and with a pace that matched his racing heart, made his way to the police station.

Ladybug was already waiting at the front door when he arrived. He strolled up, feeling himself already withdraw. A giant wall seemed to seamlessly slide between him and his partner. She gave him a gentle smile. "Morning, kitty."

Chat Noir replied with a quick nod of his head. "Ladybug."

"No witty remark today?" Ladybug asked, nudging him with her elbow. Chat Noir coolly regarded her and opened the door.

"I guess I'm not much of a morning person," he said. "After you."

Ladybug's smile faltered, but she entered the building nonetheless. They were greeted by a jolly round officer with bright red hair. He walked up and shook each of their hands, a wide grin on his face.

"Morning Ladybug, Chat Noir. Lieutenant Raincomprix at your service, but you can call me Roger."

He motioned for them to his desk, taking a seat only after they sat down. They took in the precinct. It was spacious but filled with bustling staff. Desks were arranged all around, papers stacked high on each one. Roger's desk was similarly decorated.

"We're here for Gabriel Agreste. He was arrested last night," Ladybug said

"Ah yes, Hawk Moth. I was the officer on duty last night and took him in myself."

Roger puffed out his chest. Chat Noir rolled his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Hawk Moth? He's–"

Chat Noir stood up, cutting him off. "Where is Gabriel Agreste? We have some questions for him."

Roger slightly backed up, his eyes narrowing. Ladybug put a hand on Chat Noir's arm. "What he–we mean to ask," Ladybug interjected, "is if we could speak with Gabriel Agreste? We would like to question him about the whereabouts of his Miraculous."

She pulled Chat Noir back in his seat. Roger warily glanced at them before straightening. "We're under strict no visitation rules until after his court date."

"Please. It's very important that we speak with him," Ladybug pleaded. "If we don't find the missing Miraculouses, we could end up with another Hawk Moth."

Roger shuffled through some papers, feigning organization. Ladybug sighed. "If we manage to regain the Miraculouses, I'll be sure to include how helpful you have been, and how we wouldn't have been able to recover them if not for your help."

The Lieutenant paused and sized the two heroes up. "His court date is in five days."

Ladybug shook her head. "That's too far from now."

Roger looked around the room before opening a drawer to his desk. He pulled out a ring of keys and stood up. "You get five minutes. Stay right here. I'll bring him to an interrogation room."

"Thank you so much," Ladybug said, squeezing her partner's arm until he grumbled out a thanks. Roger nodded and left. Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. "Focus, kitty. We need to try and get as much information out of him as possible. Even the slightest bit can help."

"What if he refuses to talk? Gabriel Agreste is a stubborn man that does what he wants. Unless he wants to reveal information, he won't."

The two watched Roger lead Gabriel into an empty room. They stood up as he passed. Gabriel glanced over at them and quirked an eyebrow before disappearing into the room. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look.

"We'll think of something," Ladybug murmured, and the two followed after. They entered a dimly lit room, empty save for a table with three chairs. Gabriel sat with his hands chained to the table. Ladybug took a seat opposite from him, Chat Noir opting to lean against the wall.

"I'll be close," Roger said referring to the one-way mirror across the room. He closed the door, and a tense silence filled the room.

Gabriel had kept quiet during their entrance, carefully watching their every move. His eyes slid over to Chat Noir, who was regarding him with a mixture of anger and something he couldn't place. Ladybug cleared her throat.

Displaying his cuffs, Gabriel asked, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, have you come to gloat?"

"No," Ladybug said, "we need your help."

"Right. The missing Miraculouses." Gabriel shrugged and reclined back in his hair, the chains on his wrist clinking. "Apologies, but I can't help you."

Ladybug leaned forward. "I think you can. Mr. Agreste, you are an intelligent man. You have to know something."

Gabriel raised his chin, looking down on the heroine with indifference. Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir for help, but he just shook his head.

Ladybug huffed. "Why are you holding back? You've lost. Neither of us have the Miraculous, and it could be in the hands of an even more dangerous villain. Instead of being stubborn, help us get it back."

"How do you know we aren't working together?" Gabriel asked, a smirk teasing the end of his lips.

Ladybug gave him a deadpan look, "They tried to murder you by throwing you off the Eiffel Tower."

"They threw me knowing you would come to my rescue. Like the good little heroes that you are," Gabriel said mockingly.

Ladybug opened her mouth but Chat Noir grabbed her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Ladybug frowned and tried to turn around, but Chat Noir tightened his grip on her shoulder. Gabriel regarded the interaction lazily. Finally, Ladybug nodded her head and stood up. She threw a glare towards Gabriel and left the room.

"Is this suppose to be good-cop-bad-cop?" Gabriel asked.

Chat Noir took a seat and quietly waited. A second later, his baton began beeping. He slid it open and Ladybug's voice came out on speaker.

"Chat Noir. You've got one minute. That's all he agreed to do. He said his job would be too much at risk for any longer."

Chat Noir looked over at the one-way mirror. "And it is only the two of us?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Raincomprix says he is not to be touched."

"I promise no harm will come to Gabriel Agreste."

"Chat," Ladybug said, her voice softer. "I don't know what you're planning to do. This is really out of character... but I trust you."

There was silence for a moment, and then, "Thank you. I'll be out in sixty seconds."

Ladybug closed her yo-yo, ending the call. She looked up at Roger, a nervous smile on her face. The man just shook his head and checked his watch. Ladybug listened to the tick tick tick of the clock as the seconds passed.

Exactly sixty seconds later, the door opened and Chat Noir stepped out. He held open the door and gestured them inside. "He's ready to talk."

Roger stepped through first, going straight over to check on Gabriel. Ladybug followed, giving Chat Noir a questioning look. He motioned for her to take a seat and then closed the door.

Ladybug took her seat once more across from Gabriel. Folding her hands, she asked, "What can you tell us?"

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "Her name is Ananta Haine, and now that she's in possession of the Peacock and the Butterfly, she'll do anything, sacrifice anyone, to get what she wants."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This concludes The Consequences of His Wish. I hope everyone enjoyed it thoroughly; I definitely enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank you for following this story until its end as it was very inspiring. If you did enjoy this story, I ask that you leave a review telling me your thoughts and opinions. I'd love to hear what you liked, disliked, and what you possibly hope to see in the next story, which will begin its releasing in a couple of weeks. I will be taking this time finalizing details and getting a head start, so keep a look out for the second installment, The Consequences of His Actions.
> 
> -TheScarletofaRose


End file.
